Question: $\dfrac{8}{9} \times 3 = {?}$
Explanation: $3$ is the same as $\dfrac{3}{1}$ $\dfrac{8}{9} \times \dfrac{3}{1} = {?}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators: $= \dfrac{8 \times 3}{9 \times 1}$ $= \dfrac{24}{9}$ Simplify: $= \dfrac{8}{3}$